Paranormal
by frozen trust
Summary: Watching movies too late at night takes its toll on Macy. Jonas L.A. With Nacy and a hint of Joella.


**So, I had doubts about uploading this. I wasn't sure if I should. But then today is Halloween so I thought why not? Anyway I came up with this a couple of days ago when me and my friend were talking about **_**Paranormal Activity. **_**I have never even seen the movie before but I looked it up on Wikipedia, I figured out the basic paranormal things that happened just from reading the plot. Its Rated T just in case. I'm not that good of a writer so I don't really think this will actually scare people. Maybe it will. I kind of scared me just writing it.**

Anyway I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS LA, or any of its characters, The Ring or Paranormal Activity.

_Paranormal_

Kevin, Joe, Nick, Macy and Stella sat in the main L.A house watching horror movies. They had just two weeks left before they had to go back home to New Jersey. As of right now; Kevin sat, cuddling a pillow, occasionally ducking his head behind it, Joe sat grasping on to the arm of the couch with wide eyes and white knuckles, as Stella sat with her arms around Joe's waist, with her head in his chest. However, Nick and Macy sat on the floor, their backs against the couch, their hands intertwined, their bodies pressed together, side by side, actually enjoying the films in front of them. It was only 5pm and they were nearly finished their first movie of the horror marathon. The first movie, which "Macho Man Joe" picked was _Paranormal Activity_, and when the movie started, his "Macho" quickly faded away. Stella screamed before it even started, and Kevin shook like a puppy until he finally hid behind a pillow. But Nick and Macy actually _laughed _all the way through it.

"Guys, how did you actually watch that?" Stella asked Nick and Macy, once the credits rolled, bringing her head up from Joe's chest.

"How can you not?" Macy retorted, still laughing. "I mean, the whole thing is totally ridiculous."

"It is not!" Joe yelled. "I mean, that could actually happen in real life." He added.

"Yeah, Joe because some demon is going to haunt you and fires are going to start when we're not even here. One of us is going to spend the night in the back yard and then not even remember doing so." Nick said looking at Joe as is he had two heads. Macy laughed at her boyfriend and nodded.

"IT COULD HAPPEN!" Joe yelled and crossed his arms over his chest in a huff.

"Joe..." Macy started through her laughter. "I think maybe we should stop with the scary movies now." She turned her head towards Nick who looked at her, his eyes saying "Why Mace?" She smiled and rubbed his arm with her hand. "I don't think Joe can handle any more babe."

"Neither can I." Kevin stuck his hand in the air, his head still buried in the pillow.

"Yeah, same here." Stella said.

"Maaaacccceeeeee..." Nick leaned down to whisper something in Macy's ear. "Do you want to go to my room, to watch some more movies..." he whispered then stood up straight again. "Because these whimps, who are all older than us, can't handle a little movie."

Macy giggled. "Sure, come on..." Nick lifted the case of DVDs the gang had sitting on the coffee table. Macy jumped up and linked her arm through Nick's as they headed up to Nick's room.

Kevin lowered the pillow from his face, his hands still shaking. Joe sighed and Stella looked at her nails.

"What now?" Joe asked.

Then, the bottle of diet coke moved to the edge of the table, and fell of, creating a large bang.

The two 18 year olds and the 19 year old screamed.

"What just happened?" Kevin shouted breathing heavily.

"Did that coke bottle just _move_?" Joe asked.

"Woah, guys calm down..." Stella started, her breathing still loud. "You know maybe the bottle just fell because Nick lifted the DVDs."

"STELLA" Kevin yelled again. "THE BOTTLE _MOVED FROM THE MIDDLE OF THE TABLE! _I don't think that Nick knocked it over."

Nick and Macy had just entered Nick's room with two glasses of water and a bowl of popcorn when they heard the loud bang and screams from downstairs.

"What was that Nick?" Macy asked as she set the popcorn and her glass of water on the cabinet beside Nick's bed.

"Joe, probably just had a flashback from the movie." Nick said and Macy nodded.

"I can't believe that they were scared of that movie. It was just too ridiculous." Macy laughed.

Nick smiled at his laughing girlfriend and started looking through the case of DVDs.

"Yea, but not as ridiculous as this." Nick smirked as he lifted _The Ring _out of the case.  
Macy smiled and nodded again. "Yeah, I know, I mean in what world does an 'evil video tape' kill people."

Nick smiled. "Do you want to watch it?"

"Duh. I love making fun of movies with you." Macy walked over and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and smiled brightly at him. He smiled back at her lovingly and leaned down and kissed her. Macy pulled away and let go of him, so as he could put the DVD in the DVD player.

Nick walked over to the flat screen T.V. and leaned down to put the DVD in the player. But the T.V had other plans.

Was Nick seeing things, or had the T.V. just turned on by itself.

"Uhhh... Mace?" Nick asked kind of creeped out.

"Yes Nick?" Macy turned around from looking at a picture of her and Nick on Nick's beside cabinet.

"May, the T.V. just turned on by itself." He said, looking at her with wide eyes.

Macy laughed, thinking Nick was joking. She stopped when she seen that he was just looking at her. "Oh... oh... you're serious... oh. Nicky, I'm sure it's just your imagination." Macy walked over and sat down on the floor beside Nick and leaned in to kiss his cheek. She froze when the T.V. started playing _The Ring_, the film which they were just about to put in the player. Macy looked down at the DVD in Nick's hands that had _The Ring_ written across it, and she looked up at the bed behind them which had the small black remote for the T.V./DVD player on top, and screamed. She jumped up from the floor, with Nick following after her, screaming also.

Macy ran down the stairs, Nick following suit. The pair ran into the living room where Joe, Kevin and Stella where still discussing what had happened to them moments previous.

"GUYS!" Nick yelled and the three stopped talking. "Something is going on!"

"Yeah..." Macy continued. "The T.V. turned on by itself an-and then _The Ring _started playing and we ha-hadn't even p-put the DVD in the pl-player yet!" She stuttered, breathing heavily.

"No way." Joe said sarcastically, standing up. "Thought that stuff didn't happen in real life Nick."

"Joe!" Stella stood up, hitting Joe's arm, hard, on the way. "Do you not remember what happened to us... less than ten minutes ago?"

Joe looked up and pressed his tongue to the side of his cheek. "Good point Stell."

"Why what happened?" Nick asked his breathing heavy as he looked between Joe and Stella.

"Well, see that bottle of diet coke?" Kevin pointed to the half full clear plastic bottle, that was now lying on the floor.

"Hey, wasn't sitting on the coffee table?" Macy asked looking at the bottle.

"Yea, right in the middle at that..." Kevin went on. "And, after you both went upstairs, the bottle just moved from the middle of the table and fell of."

Macy bit her lip and subtly moved towards Nick, pushing her hand into his and resting her head against his chest. Nick brought his other hand up and wrapped it around Macy.

"Nick? I'm scared." Macy whispered against Nick's chest.

"Its okay, baby." Nick leaned down and kissed Macy's head. "I'm here. And I'm not going to leave you."

"Guys, what is going on?" Kevin said firmly as he stood up.

"How the hell are we supposed to know Kevin!" Joe yelled as he wrapped he arm around Stella.

"Don't yell at me Joseph-" Kevin froze mid-sentence as the front door slowly opened.

"DZ?" Stella squeaked. "Gosh, this is the only time I actually want him to be standing at that door." She added.

"Me too Stells." Macy said, though her voice was muffled due to her head being buried in Nick's chest.

"Macy, you're not even looking." Joe stated still looking at the door moving slowly.

"I don't want to Joe." Macy said.

The door stopped and at the other side, was nothing but fog.

"Why is it foggy? It's August." Kevin said his voice shaky.

"DZ? Stop hiding!" Joe said in a high pitched voice.

A large bang came from upstairs and then a laughing, menacing voice.

All five teenagers screamed and ran out the open front door. Macy kept holding Nick's hand tight. They all ran to no where in particular, Kevin was running with his hand held high in the air, and the rest followed him as they screamed and shouted. They ran for about 3 minutes before Macy suddenly stopped.

"Macy, baby, what's wrong?" Nick stopped too. "GUYS! Stop" Nick shouted at the three eldest teenagers. They stopped on Nick's command and walked back to where the couple now stood.

"What's the matter with Macy?" Stella asked, concerned. She was Macy's best friend after all.

"Guys... we shouldn't run away. Everything is okay back at the house." Macy said looking straight forward, her voice low and dull.

"Macy?" Nick asked. That wasn't his Macy. His Macy didn't sound like that. Her voice was loud and bubbly. Nick walked towards her and put his hand on her forehead then pushed her bangs back.

"Come on everyone." Macy said. "Lets go back."

"Hell no." Kevin muttered as he walked towards Macy. He lifted her up and started running.

"Kevin!" Nick ran after his older brother and his girlfriend. Joe and Stella looked at each other and ran after them.

"What do you think happened with Macy?" Joe asked as he and Stella ran together. Stella put her hand out and Joe willingly took it in his.

"I don't know. This all seems too much like _Paranormal Activity_. Didn't the girl... Katie? Didn't she say that 'everything was going to be okay' when her and Micah stayed at a hotel instead of their haunted house." Stella said.

"Yeah, you're right, babe. I mean... the demon was haunting their house right? And all this weird stuff was happening. And the demon then took over Katie's voice didn't it?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, it's really creeping me out. This is not normal Joe. Bottles moving, T.V's turning on by them self." Stella looked worried, her eyes started welling up.

"Stella, I promise, everything is going to be okay. I promise you." Joe said his heart in his eyes.

"KEVIN!" Nick yelled, slowly catching up on Kevin. "Can you at least give me my girlfriend?"

"No way. Nick, you're wrapped around Macy's baby finger, if she says something like what she said just there, you two are demon bait." Kevin said over his shoulder.

"Demon bait? Really?" Nick yelled back as he ran behind his brother.

"What? You saw _Paranormal Activity. _That girl was clearly haunted by demons, all this weird stuff was happening to that couple, and now its happening to us." Kevin explained.

"Kevin..." Nick said, ignoring his brother, "You're the clumsiest out of all of us, so please give me Macy."

Macy's eyes were still fixed straight forward and she was muttering things.

"NEVER!" Kevin started to speed up.

"Ahhhhhhh." Macy screamed as she shot up from her bed.

"Macy...?" said a low voice.

Macy looked behind her and see Nick lying beside her in her bed.

"What's wrong May?" Nick asked sitting up beside her.

"Nothing, I just had this really weird dream."

"Maybe we shouldn't have watched _Paranormal Activity _so late at night." Nick chuckled pushing her hair back from her face.

"Yeah... where's Stella?" Macy asked looking at the empty bed.

"In Joe's bed." Nick said. Macy smiled up at him then leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. Nick sighed into the kiss then pulled apart.

"I love you May May."

"I love you too Nicky." Macy giggled.

**Yep, it was bad. I know. I'm only used to writing fluff and cutesy stuff and this is my first time writing "scary" stuff.**

(:


End file.
